


DUM-E/Special-Memory_3176/Family

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dummy watching and recording, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Steve Drawing Tony, Tony's workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony, U, JARVIS and Steve are what Dummy considers his family. He likes it most when everybody is in the workshop with him.(Steve is caught up in drawing Tony who's updating one of his suits, so absorbed in his work that he hasn't even noticed that Steve is watching him, memorising every line of his face, the look of pure concentration, the light of passion in his eyes, the tongue sometimes peeking when he's focussing real hard on something. Steve thinks he himself is probably equally immersed in watching and drawing Tony as Tony is in working. It's the third Tony-drawing that Steve's made since he came down to the workshop.)(Steve loves it when Tony gets like that. It's pure and precious and unguarded, and Steve knows that he's among the very few people that Tony allows to be with him when he lets go of everything but his passion for creating things, forgetting the world around him.)(Neither Steve nor Tony notice Dummy moving around in the workshop, filming the scene from every possible angle.)





	DUM-E/Special-Memory_3176/Family

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Steve-sitting-on-the-couch-in-Tony's-workshop-drawing-him trope is kind of old and has been done countless times, but it's been tempting me for quite a while. So I got up at 5 am this morning to work on my paper and got about an hour done until my Muse got so distracting that I read the same paragraph four times without actually knowing what I'd read. So I gave in, made this manip and now I hope to have it out of my system so I can get back to that blasted paper... Do any of you know that phenomenon that the creativity hits you full force when your really really _really_ don't have the time to actually follow its call? Or is that just me? o_O?
> 
> Hint: It's worth paying attention to the wee details in this manip. I've hidden quite a few cute/funny details ^_^ Do you find them all? The solution is in the end notes! Happy hunting! :D

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/128868/128868_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here are the details I put in the manip:  
> \- Tony is wearing a Captain America long sleeved t-shirt  
> \- Tony has his Captain America mug next to him  
> \- Steve has his Iron Man mug standing on back of the couch  
> \- There's a portrait of Tony on the back of Steve's sketchbook  
> \- U is trying to steal Tony's mug (for whatever reason - no need to understand XD)  
> \- There are drawings that Steve made on the back wall of the workshop (Iron Man, New York skyline with Avengers Tower)


End file.
